leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Honor
right|250px Honor - system pozytywnego oceniania graczy po zakończonych meczach. Zadebiutował on 1 października w 2012 roku (patch V1.0.0.148). Po jakimś czasie, w patchu 7.13 (OCE: 7.12), system został odświeżony i dodano nowe funkcje. Informacja center|500px Przyznawaj honor Nowy ekran głosowania pojawia się po każdej grze, aby zachęcić wszystkich do zagłosowania na jednego ze współgraczy w takich kategoriach jak zachowanie zimnej krwi czy doskonałe dowodzenie. Zdobywaj poziomy Poziomy honoru pozwalają śledzić (i chwalić się), jak dobrze grasz i jak dobrym współgraczem jesteś na przestrzeni sezonu. Odblokuj nagrody Walcz z honorem i zdobywaj nagrody. Przenosimy fragmenty kluczy do honoru, ponownie uruchamiamy ozdoby ekranów wczytywania i sprowadzamy rzadkie skórki z systemu '''Zaproś Znajomego'.'' Emblematy Są trzy kategorie, którymi można uhonorować sojusznika: *'Doskonałe Dowodzenie' (Gracz, który utrzymywał w drużynie koncentrację i podejmował mądre, strategiczne decyzje) *'Zachowanie Zimnej Krwi' (Odporny psychicznie gracz, który poradził sobie z agresją i zachował spokój przez całą grę) *'GG <3' (Porządny gracz zespołowy, który opowiedział dobry żart na czacie albo uratował wam tyłek za pomocą ) Honor GreatShotcalling.png|Doskonałe Dowodzenie Honor StayedCool.png|Zachowanie Zimnej Krwi Honor GG.png|GG <3 Rangi Honor blokada.png|Zablokowany Honor 0 poziom.png|0. poziom Honor 1 poziom.png|1. poziom Honor Level2.png|2. poziom Honor Level3.png|3. poziom Honor Level4.png|4. poziom Honor Level5.png|5. poziom Reset Sezon 2018 *'Poziom Piąty ⇒ Poziom 2-3' *'Poziom Czwarty ⇒ Poziom 2-2' *'Poziom Trzeci ⇒ Poziom 2-1' *'Poziom Drugi ⇒ Poziom 2-0' *'Poziom Pierwszy i niższy ⇒ Bez resetu' Nagrody Każdy przywoływacz zaczyna na poziomie drugim honoru i może wspiąć się aż do poziomu piątego lub spaść do niehonorowego poziomu zero. Spokojny, pracowity gracz będzie powoli wspinał się po szczeblach poziomów i zdobywał nagrody, nawet jeśli zostanie mu przyznana mniejsza liczba wyróżnień za honor. A jak pewnie się domyślacie, wyróżniający się gracz zdobywający punkty honoru częściej, awansuje na kolejne poziomy nieco szybciej. To oznacza, że nie musicie silić się na uprzejmości, by zdobywać nagrody i podnosić swój poziom. Przy zdobyciu 3. poziomu honoru, gracz otrzymuje wszystkie 4 nagrody pod koniec danego Sezonu. Fragmenty Kluczy right|75px Od teraz, fragmenty kluczy będzie można znaleźć jedynie dzięki systemowi honoru. Jedyne, co musisz robić, to grać i być dobrym współgraczem. Tak długo jak utrzymasz się na poziomie drugim (czyli początkowym), będziesz otrzymywać dokładnie tyle fragmentów kluczy, co teraz. Ukarany gracz, który spadnie poniżej poziomu drugiego będzie otrzymywał mniej fragmentów kluczy. Fragmenty kluczy będziesz teraz znajdować poza ekranem po zakończeniu rozgrywki oraz przy logowaniu. Z powodu wprowadzenia nowego ekranu głosowania i większej ilości informacji po zakończeniu gry przenieśliśmy nagrody, aby zapewnić ci możliwość powrócenia na Rift tak szybko, jak wcześniej. Ekrany wczytywania Gdy osiągniesz poziom 3. honoru, możesz otrzymać tymczasowe ozdoby ekranu wczytywania. Odblokuj swoją ozdobę, otrzymując honor od współgraczy. Gdy dwóch graczy z twojej umówionej grupy (lub jeden gracz spoza niej) przyzna ci honor, otrzymasz ozdobę na ekranie wczytywania w następnej grze. Ozdoba pojawi się tylko na następną grę, nie ma jednak ograniczenia czasowego. Postaraj się więc o całą falę wyróżnień, aby utrzymać swoją ozdobę. Gdy osiągniesz poziom czwarty lub piąty, twoja ozdoba ekranu wczytywania awansuje razem z tobą. Honor level3flair.png|Poziom Trzeci Honor level4flair.png|Poziom Czwarty Honor level5flair.png|Poziom Piąty Kapsuły thumb|right|325px|Kapsuła Honoru w Warsztacie Hextech w Sezonie 2017 Od poziomu trzeciego przy awansowaniu na wyższe poziomy, będziesz znajdować '''Kapsuły Honoru'. Nie wymagają klucza do otwarcia i odblokowują kilka fragmentów kluczy, odłamek bohatera, skórkę totemu, emotkę oraz (przy maksymalnym poziomie) skórkę i . Obie te skórki otrzymasz na stałe, przy czym odblokują one także odpowiadającego im bohatera, jeżeli jeszcze go nie posiadasz.'' Kule Nowa nagroda znana jako '''Kula Honoru' jest gwarantowana za każdym razem, gdy osiągniecie punkt kontrolny po 3. poziomie. Kiedy osiągniecie 5. poziom honoru i nie będziecie już w stanie awansować wyżej, wciąż będziecie dostawać kule 5. poziomu do końca sezonu.'' Sezony 2017 Tak jak w przypadku rozgrywek rankingowych, honor zapewnia wyjątkowe nagrody na koniec sezonu tym, którzy najbardziej się postarają. Więcej szczegółów pojawi się w później w tym roku. Ostro pracujemy, aby wprowadzić dla was tę fundamentalną zmianę w systemie honoru już w patchu '7.13. Odnowiony honor ma zostać filarem League of Legends na długi czas, a w najbliższych miesiącach pojawi się wiele dodatków do systemu. Cieszymy się z możliwości wprowadzenia go do gry, wysłuchania waszych opinii i dalszego rozwoju na tym fundamencie.'' Honor Level 3 Ward.png|Totem Honoru Poziomu 3. Honor Level 4 Ward.png|Totem Honoru Poziomu 4. Honor Level 5 Ward.png|Totem Honoru Poziomu 5. 2018 ''Poczyniliśmy duże poprawki w systemie nagród. Za każdym razem, kiedy osiągniecie '''punkt kontrolny lub awansujecie walcząc z honorem, otrzymacie gwarantowaną nagrodę. W międzyczasie wciąż będziecie losowo otrzymywać fragmenty kluczy. Możecie przejrzeć każdy poziom honoru i punkt kontrolny poniżej, by zobaczyć, jak ulepszają się wasze nagrody w miarę awansowania.'' *''Poziom Piąty'' **'Awans:' Kapsuła Honoru (5 Fragmentów Kluczy; skórka / ; losowa emotka / skórka totemu; Odłamek bohatera warty ) **'Punkt kontrolny:' (3 Fragmenty Kluczy; Odłamek bohatera warty ) *''Poziom Czwarty'' **'Awans:' Kapsuła Honoru (4 Fragmenty Kluczy; losowa emotka; Odłamek bohatera warty ) **'Punkt kontrolny:' Kula Honoru (2 Fragmenty Kluczy; Odłamek bohatera warty ) *''Poziom Trzeci'' **'Awans:' Kapsuła Honoru (3 Fragmenty Kluczy; losowa skórka totemu; Odłamek bohatera warty ) **'Punkt kontrolny:' Kula Honoru (2 Fragmenty Kluczy; Odłamek bohatera warty ) *''Poziom Drugi'' **'Awans:' 1 Klucz **'Punkt kontrolny:' 2 Fragmenty Kluczy *''Poziom Pierwszy'' **'Awans:' 1 Klucz Stary honor Jak wspominaliśmy przy zmianach w systemie honoru, starzy honorowi wyjadacze, którzy zebrali dość głosów i wstążek zasługują na zaległą nagrodę za dobrą walkę. Wysyłamy pięć nowych (ekskluzywnych) ikon przywoływacza, żeby upamiętnić wasze osiągnięcia w starym systemie honoru — szczegóły można sprawdzić poniżej. Zaczynamy je rozdawać już teraz. Powinny zostać przyznane do końca września.Nagrody za stary honor W sumie mamy pięć nowych ikon. Oto ich podział: *''cztery ikony odpowiadają wstążkom i kategoriom starego honoru (Honorowy przeciwnik, Przyjacielski, Praca zespołowa i Pomocna dłoń);'' *''piąta ikona ma uhonorować wielu graczy, którzy otrzymali głosy w starym systemie.'' To, czy możecie zdobyć te ikony, zależy od waszego poziomu honoru w momencie wycofania starego systemu. Dodatkowo musicie mieć na koncie rozegraną grę dobieraną w ciągu zeszłego roku. Jeśli spełniacie wymagania, automatycznie otrzymacie ikony, do odbioru których się kwalifikujecie. ProfileIcon3014.png| ProfileIcon3013.png| ProfileIcon3016.png| ProfileIcon3017.png| ProfileIcon3015.png| Historia Informacja center|500px|thumb|Punkty honoru w nowym kliencie Kategorie Pomocny right|250px To przywoływacze, którzy wiedzą, jak pomóc ci udoskonalić umiejętności i są zawsze gotowi dzielić się z tobą doświadczeniem. Jeśli jeden z członków twojej drużyny sprawi, że poczujesz się jak na zajęciach u mistrza League of Legends, pamiętaj, aby docenić jego życzliwość. Jest w kolorze niebieskim oznaczony bronią w kółku. Przyjacielski Zdarza ci się spotkać przywoływaczy, z którymi gra, obojętnie od jej wyniku, to po prostu czysta przyjemność? Takie wyrazy uznania należą się owym skromnym bohaterom Fields of Justice, których przyjazne usposobienie roztacza wszędzie miłą aurę, nawet jeśli na polu walki robi się naprawdę gorąco. Jest w kolorze żółtym oznaczony buźką. Współpraca Niektórzy gracze naprawdę przekładają potrzeby swojej drużyny nad korzyści osobiste. To właśnie oni nadają ton na Fields of Justice – wspierają walczących członków drużyny i są zawsze gotowi narazić się i wybrać rolę, której drużyna najbardziej potrzebuje. Ta kategoria należy się tym graczom, którzy rozumieją, że każdy łańcuch jest równie mocny co jego najsłabsze ogniwo. Jest w kolorze zielonym oznaczony książką. Honorowy Przeciwnik Czasami masz do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, który nie obnosi się ze zwycięstwem, a swoją porażkę znosi z godnością. Pamiętaj, aby wyróżnić tych adwersarzy i przyznać im odznakę Honorowego Przeciwnika. Jest w kolorze czerwonym oznaczony skrzyżowanymi mieczami. center|500px|thumb|Punkty honoru w starym kliencie Multimedia Zimna Krew (ft. Jankos) (Honor w realu)| Doskonałe Dowodzenie (ft. Społeczność Cosplay) (Honor w realu)| GG (ft. Sneaky i Meteos) (Honor w realu)| Dwa słowa o Honorze| Riot Pls - Przekute runy i aktualizacja honoru| Honor 2017 - ekran logowania| Zobacz także *Oficjalna strona en:Honor Kategoria:League of Legends